The Lord of the dead's Son
Intro With a stepdad who could care less about him, an annoying stepbrother, and a school where everyone seems to hate him, Leonidas "Leo" Grimm thought his life sucked before. Until he finds out he's the son of a god things get really crazy, all of a sudden he has monsters and demons after him. Fortunately our hero is not defenseless and loyal with a powerful sword, godlike power, and loyal friends at his back he will uncover the meaning of his heritage and discover what it means to be a hero. Chapter 1 Hey, my name is Leo Grimm, Leo is short for Leonidas but I prefer to be called Leo. So, I was at school just minding my own business but the next day I would find out something that would change my life. Any way about school I absolutely hate it. It's filled with a ton of jerks who all seem to hate me. I can't walk two feet with out having a spit wad shot at me, a wad of paper thrown at me, or getting trash talked. On top of that I stunk at every single one of my classes. The teachers said it was because of ADHD and Dyslexia or some crud like that. I was glad I only had one week left. Well I was sitting alone eating lunch when a familiar voice called out my name. "Hey, Leo." It was my best and only friend at this school Mileena Yurasaki. "Hi, Mileena," I responded as I took a bite out of my sandwich. "So, not sitting with your other friends?" I asked. "Nah, you look like you needed company," she replied cheerfully. Yes it was quite odd to see a cheerful girl in bright clothes talking to me, a quite glum and sometimes temperamental boy in almost all black but you know what they say opposites attract. "Well, well, well, I didn't know you had a girlfriend Grimm," said an annoying voice."Last time I checked all the girls would puke at the mere sight of you ghost face." Accompanying the insult was mocking laughter. The annoying voice turned out to be Ben Reno, some guy who thought it was funny to mess with me. This guy and all of his little cronies were the bane of my existence. "Shut up, Reno," I snapped. "What you don't want to be humiliated in front of your girlfriend," he scoffed. The mocking laughter continued. I looked at Mileena's face and it was bright red. Mine was too judging by how hot it felt. "I said, SHUT UP!" I yelled and with that I decked him right in the nose. Unfortunately Mr. McGullan had seen it all and Ben's nose was bleeding which did not look good on my half. On top of that Ben was telling a sob story about how he was just walking by all innocent and that I bashed him for no good reason. "Ok Mr. Grimm you can see me in my office," he said in a quite, intimidating tone. As I was dragged into his office I glared back at Ben to see him smiling a devious little smile. I entered Mr. McGullans office. "Sit, down," he requested. I took a seat. "I understand that you just hit another student," he said calmly. I wanted to say that he was asking for it and I just granted his wish. But I didn't have the guts to say it. Instead I uttered a meek,"Yes sir. "You realize I will not have this at my school." "Yes sir." "I want you to understand this so tomorrow you will have a one hour lunch detention and you also have to write an apology to Ben." "Yes sir." "You are dismissed." I picked up my stuff and left. The last few moments of school had went by and I walked home with Mileena as I always did. "Sorry about what happened earlier," said Mileena. "It's alright it's not your fault," I told her. "It was mine. I should have waited for Mr. McGullan to leave and then rung Ben's neck." Mileena giggled a bit. Her laugh always made me feel better. We had soon reached our apartments, said good bye, and entered our respective apartments. My apartment was a pig sty beer cans, potato chip bags, and other debris littered the floor all thanks to my no-good-for-nothing Step-dad Rick Aldman. A rubber band hit my head. The shooter was Jimmy Aldman my annoying step brother who was always playing pranks on me and whenever mom tried to punish him Rick let him off. When I tried to punish him myself, I was punched in the side of the head by Rick. I call my step dad by his first name because I don't want to be related to him or his little creature of his son that and it just ticks him off. I am also grateful that Mom never changed her last name, her name was Selena Grimm. "Hi sweetie how was school?" she asked hugging me. I returned the hug saying,"Same as always terrible. well I'm gonna start my home work." "That's a good boy,"she said. Other than Mileena, Mom was the only person who cared about me. I continued with my work blissfully unaware of what would happen next. Chapter 2 The last few days of school had passed pretty quickly. The day flew by because of my anxiety. I was so happy to finally be out of school. Mileena and I were walking home until a huge dog the size of a grizzly bear pounced at us. Fortunately we jumped out of the way just in time and it landed smack dab on the center of a tree. My mom's car pulled up just in time. "Get in," she beckoned us. We got in. Mileena asked me with a trembling voice,"What was that thing?" "I don't know but it sure wasn't Mrs. Flanders chihuahua," I said half joking and half serious. "It was a hell hound," said Mom."A beast from the underworld." "Uh, Mom, how do you know this?" I questioned. "I know this because I've seen it happen before. You remember your brother right?" "You mean the one you said died in a plane crash with my father." "Well he didn't," she said sadly. "He was mauled to death and your father he can't really die because he is a god." "Wait, what?" I said with a jolt in my voice. "Your father, he is a powerful god and you are a demigod. I'm sorry I lied to you." "But what about Mileena, that thing tried to kill her to so she must be one also, right?" "I believe so." "And why did you choose that lazy, drunk slob, as my step-father?" "I needed to hide you. You know that dog tag necklace you have? It's really an amulet that hides your aura from monsters. Your father took extra precautions on hiding you. He wanted to make sure know one found you, but even he can't keep a secret forever." The next few miles we drove were silent. We were passing a strawberry field. And she decided to drop us off outside a woods. "Run through the woods until you find half-blood hill you'll know it when you see it," And with that she drove off. Mileena and I dashed into the woods. Then the hell hound caught up with us and the worse news is that he brought friends. The next thing I knew was that I was being circled by the massive dogs. Then one pounced at me. Even though I knew I was dead I put my hands up in defense instinctively. But instead of being clawed to death a large burst of fire shot from my hands and the demonic dog was now a hot dog literally. I then heard a familiar scream. It was Mileena and she was about to become dog chow. "Leave her alone!" I yelled and a huge fissure of rock came up and carried her to safety. So now I was a pyrokinetic and a geokinetic. I felt a bit better knowing that the odds were some how tipped in my favor. I wondered if I could light them all on fire. I thought hard and concentrated and sure enough they were all burnt to a crisp. I let the rock down where Mileena was. "Are you all right?" I asked. She was passed out most likely from shock and disbelief. I picked her up and then I heard a friendly voice call out. "Hi," said a boy around my age holding a bronze sword."Name's, Percy." "Hey," I responded. "I'm Leo, I'd shake your hand but." "Oh, let me help you with that," said Percy and we both carried Mileena through the woods. "Why didn't you come out and help us?" I asked. "You looked like you didn't need help. You must be the son of a powerful god." "So all these monsters and gods they all real." "Yeah I had a hard time believing it to. I'm a son of Posideon." "So these are all from greek myths." "Yeah. Here we are welcome to camp half-blood." Mileena was finally coming to her senses. "Where are we?" she asked, puzzled. "At a safe place," I responded. "Oh, and by the way this is Percy." After meeting and greeting. We took a tour of the place and I was introduced to some of Percy's friends a daughter of Athena named Annabeth, a son of Hades named Nico, a daughter of Zeus named Thalia and a satyr named Grover. Then I was placed in cabin 11 Hermes' cabin. Just until they found out who I was. We ate dinner and then went to bed. The next day after dinner again I then learned where I would stay. After being formally introduced to every one. I was put in a spot light. And I saw a helmet not just any old helmet it was dark, foreboding, and a bit scary. I heard surprised gasps and whispers like I was a curse or something and the announcer announced me as a son of Hades sounding quite shocked. After me was Mileena a lyre had appeared in the spot light after that and she was announced a daughter of Apollo I went back to my table, every one was still whispering. Chapter 3 After dinner I found Percy hanging out with his friends they were talking about me. "Hey, I need some answers," I demanded. "Like, why does everyone seem so surprised?" "Leo," said Annabeth calmly. "You are the son of Hades." "So, Nico is a son of Hades and you don't seem to worry about him." "Listen, we all know that Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are the three most powerful gods and demigods were created when the gods ran around and started marrying mortals and having children with them. But the big three's children were to powerful and after world war 2 they decided to stop. Until Zeus broke his vow and so did Posideon. The reason we don't worry about Nico is that he was born before the pact." "I'll debate Nico's age later but I remember what my mom told me that my dad was careful and took certain precautions. For example my amulet seemed to be able to hide me from monsters until now." "Hades must have gave birth to you when Zeus and Posideon broke their vow to use you as a secret weapon in case they turned. Which is why he took extra precautions." "So, why did my amulet wear off?" "It must have been that they picked up the scent of another demigod like your friend, Mileena and they must've found out about you since you were so close by." "My amulet must only work at a distance." "Precisely." It was then time to go back to our cabins Nico and I walked to our cabin which was still. "Isn't it cool to be a demigod?" he asked excitedly. "Yeah if you like being chased around by monsters then I guess it's pretty cool," I answered sarcastically. "But you get all these powers and the monsters are just like Mythomagic. Do you pay it?" "Oh that game. I don't get what people see in it." "Whadya mean it's awesome. Hey, perhaps we could play it then I'll show you how cool it is. "*If it gets you to shut up then sure,*" I thought. As I walked into Hermes' cabin Nico fell down on his bed snoring. I lay down on my back, in my own bed and stared up at the ceiling. I let sleep take me. The next few days at camp were pretty good. It was the only place where I felt respected. The only problems I had were the Ares cabin, they were jerks, the Aphrodite cabin, they weren't really team players in the events, and the camp director Dionysus or Mr. D as people called him. There was also Nico he was somewhat bothersome but what do you expect he is my younger half-brother and well they are usually quite annoying but he was all right because he was someone I could really trust. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover were also really good friends. The good thing about Percy was that he was someone I could relate to. For one we both had a hard life growing up, two we only had really one good friend at our schools, and three we were sons of the big three. Thalia was a daughter of Zeus one of the big three but we didn't know much about her past mainly because she didn't like to talk about it. And of course there was Mileena she hung out with us also and she was always good to have around. In my spare time I fiddled with my powers and discovered that I could also use shadows to conceal my presence, warp around using the shadows, and raise them as a shield. I also found out I was pretty good with sword fighting but there wasn't much else I was good at though. I liked it when we played capture the flag though I thought it was odd that they made us use weapons. Percy told me he found it odd to on the first time. The camp felt like a home away from home but nothing could prepare me for the next day. Chapter 4 The next day I was summoned by Chiron, the trainer of the camp who was a centaur. Upon entering his office I managed to say,"You want to see me, sir?" "It's all right, my boy, you can call me by name," he said reassuringly. "So on to business. Do you know who Thanatos is, hmm?" "No, not really," I said. "He is the personification of death." "What about the grim reaper." "Don't be foolish. Listen, he is the personification of death, he acts as a guide for the souls of the dead. Unfortunately his torch has been stolen and to make matters worse your father, Hades has had his wife, Persephone, kidnapped. Go see the oracle in the attic," he said pointing to the attic. I had entered and found an old corpse which must have been the oracle. "Uh, hi," I said a bit nervously. "I am the spirit of delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty python. Approach, seeker, and ask." "What is my fate?" I asked. Smoky mist swirled around me and I saw Ben and 3 of his buddies. "You will go north west and face the traitor," said Ben in the oracle's voice. "And find what you will need for later," said buddy number 1. "But you will suffer a great loss," said buddy number 2. "And will find yourself at roads to cross," said buddy number 3. "Wait, I said couldn't you be a bit more specific," I asked. "Well," said Chiron. I recited the prophecy to him word for word. "Hmm," he said. "Well we had best get you ready." He had guided me to a desk with a cell phone and a wrist watch. "Here are your weapons," he said. "Uh, all I see is a phone and a watch," I said a bit confused. "Open up the phone and turn it on," he instructed. I did as he instructed and the phone had suddenly transformed into a sword. "This is Psuchatrogon," he said. "It translates from ancient Greek into soul eater. Now put on the watch and press the button." It had transformed into a shield with a large spike in the middle. "Both your weapons are forged from stygian iron. It differs from the celestial bronze weapons because when a monster is slain it's essence is absorbed in to it. They are also indestructible." "Sweet," I said. "We have assigned three other campers to assist you," he said. "You mean I don't get to pick." "Sorry but I have plans for your other friends." "What about Mileena?" "Very well you may take her." "Yes!" "Remember do not take your journey lightly." I told Mileena that she was coming on a quest with me. She was a bit nervous but she knew it would be with me and she felt a little better. So, then I would begin my quest tomorrow. The only thing bothering me was the oracles prophecy. To be continued... Category:Original Character